Verdad o Reto
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Verdad o Reto ¿cual eliges?


Hola a todos. Bueno el día de hoy les traigo un fic de hace años, de aquellos que escribí al finalizar o un poquito antes de que terminara Digimon Xros Wars xDDD. Realmente yo ni lo recordaba, esto lo hago a pedido de Lyle J enserio... GRACIAS, me hiciste recordar esto xD y alégrate, no murió cuando mi memoria fue atacada y perdí muchos fics de antes TT-TT incluso este que tenia mínimo unos cinco capítulos diferentes no sobrevivió solo dejándome con esto y una parte de TagiruxRyouma.

Bien dejando ya eso de lado, no le hice cambios por que.. ps floja... ademas me ayuda a darme cuenta que eh avanzado un poco en cuento a mi redacción xDD. Espero les guste.

Finalmente la batalla en contra de Quartzmon había terminado, logrando rescatar a Ryoma del poder maligno de ese digimon gracias a la ayuda de los héroes legendarios, por fin podría decirse que la paz había vuelto al mundo real y el digiquartz había desaparecido de Tokio y del mundo entero, volviendo todos los humanos sin los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. A la orilla de aquel rio estaba todos viendo el cielo azul que había ese día, nadie se había imaginado que la batalla fuese a durar tanto. Todos mirando ese vasto cielo, el aire movía sus cabellos, las sonrisas estaban en los rostros de todos. Por fin paz, una verdadera paz entre los dos mundos se estaba haciendo. Finalmente la voz del hombre relojero resonó en las mentes de todos.

-Muchas gracias a todos, finalmente mi trabajo termino- decía con aquella forma burlona de hablar que le caracterizaba- sin embargo, aun no puedo regresarlos

-QUEEEEEE!- fue lo único que atinaron a decir todos los presentes

-Clockmon gasto más energía de la que pensé, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para regresarlos a todos- seguía con su voz un tanto burlona pero seria a la vez- asi que no será mala idea si se quedan en este mundo un tiempo- decía mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a internarse en aquel bosque que se encontraba cerca

-Hey, esto no fue lo acordado viejo- decía el mayor de los lideres legendarios

-¿Me pregunto qué será?- decía antes de internarse y perderse por completo de la vista de los niños

-Supongo el no cambiara en nada- decía el google boy de camisa azul con una estrella en el centro

-Tienes razón Tagiru- decía su maestro, el cal aun seguía lastimado y siendo sostenido por su alumno y su amigo kiriha

-Lamentamos ser una molestia- decían los invitados casi al mismo tiempo

-Descuiden- decía sonriendo la chica modelo del grupo- algunos pueden quedarse en nuestra casa no es así Yuu- decía viendo al niño rubio el cual solo asintió- Nuestra casa es bastante grande

-Entonces será mejor que nos dividamos- decía el otro rubio mayor de camisa azul marino

No hubo negaciones de nadie, comenzaron a dividirse, todos los legendarios niños elegidos estaban siendo repartidos en las casas de sus nuevos amigos, todos los hunters estaba cooperando para darle la mejor de las estancias a los invitados.

-hmmm, es imposible- decía el sexto líder legendario- son demasiados, no creo que nuestros padres nos dejen quedarnos con varios a ninguno- decía con gran preocupación

-No deben preocuparse por nosotros- decían los más grandes- podemos trabajar y rentar un buen lugar- decía al líder de cabello castaño largo - después de todo somos mayores- decía con un aire de superioridad

-Callate Masaru- decía su linda amiga mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Esto es lo peor, traernos a este lugar y dejarnos varados-decía con un poco de enojo

-Descuiden ayudaremos a pagar el lugar- decía el sexto líder con toda tranquilidad- después de todo no puedo darles la espalda- Ante estas palabras todos echaron a reír

Con el poco tiempo que tenían de conocer a los hunters, se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de Kudou Taiki, siempre alegre, despreocupado y gustoso de ayudar a los demás. El tiempo pasaba y lograron rentar una casa bastante amplia con los pocos ahorros de todos lo hunters y uno que otra cosa que lograron vender los demás, sin embargo no todos se quedaron y aun así se fueron repartidos en las casas de los demás hunters.

/TaikiXTaichi/

Iban llegando a la casa que sería su hogar por un tiempo, como había acabado en esta situación, el primero y sexto líder juntos, bajo el mismo techo. Tanto a él como a su querida y hermosa hermana Hikari, aunque se sentía extraño, pues su hermana menor tenia exactamente la misma edad que el….. Malditos cambios que hizo ese viejo.

-Bien esta es mi casa- decía Taiki a los que serian por el momento sus compañeros- no es muy grande pero creo que quedaremos bien- decía mientras abria la pequeña reja de entrada y los dejaba pasar- en cuanto a mi mamá…. Solo síganme la corriente vale?- Los dos asintieron

Entraron cuidadosamente y silenciosamente, como si fuesen a asaltar la casa, sin embargo de pronto una voz se escucho

-Taiki ¿eres tú?- preguntaba una mujer de aspecto joven y cabellera naranja- Ah! Pero si eres tu- decía mientras lo veía y también a los invitados- vaya nuevos amigos eh?- decía viendo a su único hijo de manera sonriente

-Ehhh, bueno si, esto mama ¿pueden quedarse unos días?, sus padres salieron de viaje y no les avisaron y simplemente no podía darles la espalda

Su madre al escuchar esta palabras no pudo evitar suspirar, conocía perfectamente a su hijo y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, nadie se la sacaba.

-Vale pero la chica no puede dormir con los chicos- dijo burlona y giñando un ojo haciendo que los dos chicos se les subiera los colores a la cara lo que provoco leves risas en las femeninas- bien, vale, ahora subamos a arreglar el cuarto de invitados.

Y así fue, pusieron un colchón en el cuarto de Taiki, y arreglaron el cuarto de visitantes, así fueron pasando los días, la madre de taiki se había encariñado mucho con Hikari, y pues la excusa de decirle que ella y taichí eran hermanos gemelos había quedado perfecta por lo que no habían tenido problemas, pero aunque el ambiente entre los cuatro era bueno, cuando quedaban solo los chicos no podían evitar sentirse incómodos, pues ya había pasado una semana y no había señales de vida del viejo relojero y la situación parecía irse complicando entre los lideres, en especial después de ese estúpido juego que tuvieron la primera noche, ahora ambos se decían "NO FUE TAN BUENA IDEA JUGAR VERDAD O RETO" porque al final, ambos terminaron perdiendo.

DIAS ATRÁS

-Vaya que cuarto más grande tienes Taiki-kun- decía el moreno- yo siempre eh compartido mi habitación con hikari

-No es muy grande pero cabemos los dos aquí- decía con las manos en la cintura mientras se acercaba a su acompañante quien veía por la ventana- e las mañanas el canto de los pájaros es espectacular

-Sugoiii- seguía emocionado el otro- nosotros vivimos en un departamento en Odaiba- decía recordando- claro que aunque es Japón tu mundo y el mío no se parecen mucho, aunque si hay muchas cosas en común

-Taichi-san, que tal si esta noche nos desvelamos jugando videojuegos- dijo sonriente el líder del Xross hearth

El otro chico asintió. Así se paso esa primera noche, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, sin embargo los chicos se quedaron jugando videojuegos, la noche ya estaba algo avanzada y se había aburrido de jugar así que propusieron un nuevo juego.

-Hey, Taiki, ya me aburrí- decía con pesadez el castaño mayor- mientras dejaba el control de la consola en el suelo

-Juguemos otra cosa

-Juéguenos Vedad o Reto- decía sonriente el legendario Taichi

*Pensando*- jamás eh jugado ese tipo de cosas, aunque akari me lo pide mucho

-Es fácil, y nos sacara este aburrimiento- decía con gran entusiasmo- bien yo empiezo ¿Qué prefieres verdad o reto?

-hmmm…. Verdad

-¿Quién te gusta más, tu amiga Akari o Nene?- decía de forma picara

-Ehhh…. Yo no… lo sé- decía todo rojo, mientras tenia aquella mirada picara en el- supongo que Akari, la conozco desde niños

-hmmm, que respuesta más pobre- decía el otro- bueno te va

-¿verdad o reto?

-Reto- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces

-Veamos….hmmm- se puso a ver alrededor de toda la habitación- ya se actúa como una chica frente al espejo

-Queee! Estás loco- decía sonrojado el otro

-Es un reto- dijo astutamente

-Ya no me caes tan bien- decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía al espejo, donde empezó a actuar como una chica, mientras tanto atrás un castaño de piel blanca y hermosos ojos café claro moría de la risa.

Asi fue pasando el tiempo, y es posible que la falta de sueño se les haya empezado a subir a la cabeza por que empezaron a poner retos cada vez más… fuera de serie

-Me va taiki ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-hmmm pues ropa ya casi no tienes- decía- ya se, dame un beso en los labios

El menor se acerco y beso los labios de su sempai, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, ahora dentro una guerra entre dos músculos se llevaba a cabo, peleando por quien sería el que tomara el control de la situación. Las caricias comenzaron y pues por los retos anteriores, sus cuerpos estaban casi desnudos, caricias y besos en el cuello, el meno mordía y pellizcaba los pezones de su antecesor salvador de Mundo Digital, el cual soltaba leves pero adorables gemidos, metiendo mano en el bóxer color azul que llevaba su sempai encontrando así su miembro duro, comenzando a dar leves vaivienes con la mano, mientras el mayor (osease Tai) trataba de impedir soltar fuertes gemidos, el placer que le producía era muy grande, los besos seguían, y simplemente habían dejado de lado el juego que habían comenzado

-Ta….taiki….. no aguanto… mas…..- decía el mayor mientras se corría en la mano de su koukai

Después de esa situación ambos prefirieron dormir.

/

Por alguna extraña razón, ambos querían volver a repetir ese juego pero estaban tan confundidos que no se decían nada y esa era la razón de la incomodidad que ahora los rodeaba, pues se habían quedado solos en casa y las imágenes de aquella noche invadía las mentes de ambos haciéndolos ruborizar.


End file.
